


Succturies

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A must read, Goodnight, Other, What Have I Done, enjoy, hope you all get Succ at least once in your lifetimes, literally the whole song is replace with 'succ', succjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: The unreleased lyrics to fallout bois song succturiesIf I ruined centuries by fallout boy for you I'm sorry not sorry





	Succturies

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this

Some succs are told  
Some turn to Succ or to Succ  
But you will remember Succ  
Remember Succ for Succturies  
And just one mistsucc  
Is all it will Succ  
Will Succ down in history  
Remember Succ for Succturies

Oh suucccccccc ya  
Oh suuccccccccc  
Oh suiuuuuuuuucc ya  
Ohsucccccccccc

Mama succ my teenage memes  
No there's nothing wrong with Succ  
The kids are all succ  
The succ is aloof  
Hyper Succ broke my  
DICK  
Come on cum on and let me Succ  
Cruising down your thighs leave my fingersucc  
This is for goodsucc  
The darkness that you Succ  
I never meant for you to Succ yoursucc

Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc Succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc Succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc succ

Some succs are told  
Some turn to Succ or to Succ  
But you will remember Succ  
Remember Succ for Succturies  
And just one mistsucc  
Is all it will Succ  
Will Succ down in history  
Remember Succ for Succturies

Oh suuuuuuuuuuccc ya  
Oh succcccccccc  
Oh suuuuuuccccccccc ya

REMEMBER SUCC FOR SUCCTURIES

And I won't Succ till the whole Succ knows my Succ  
Cause I was only Succ inside my memes  
Until you Succ for me, as long there's a Succ  
My succow is over you cos I i am the opposucc of amnesisuccccccc  
And your a cherry Succ  
Your about to Succ  
You look so Succ but you're gone so Succ

Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc Succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc Succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc succ

Some succs are told  
Some turn to Succ or to Succ  
But you will remember Succ  
Remember Succ for Succturies  
And just one mistsucc  
Is all it will Succ  
Will Succ down in history  
Remember Succ for Succturies

Oh suuuuuuuuccccccc ya  
Oh suiccccccccccccc  
Oh succccccccccccc ya

REMEMBER SUCC FOR SUCCTURIES

Weeeeee in succc forreverrrr  
And hhheesssss the frozen suuccc  
Iiiiii could Succ foreverrrrrrrrr  
We alllllll succccceedd youuuuuu

Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc Succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc Succ  
Succ Succ Succ Succ  
SuccSuccSucc succ

Some succs are told  
Some turn to Succ or to Succ  
But you will remember Succ  
Remember Succ for Succturies  
And just one mistsucc  
Is all it will Succ  
Will Succ down in history  
Remember Succ for Succturies

Oh suuuccccccc ya  
Oh suuuuuuuuuucccccc  
Oh suuuccccccccc ya

REMEMBER  
SUCC  
FOR  
SUCCTURIES

 

 

Thank you for listening to to this inspiring song goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Help


End file.
